


Sleep, Sugar

by Halena



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dark, Dark Newt Scamander, Gen, Horror, Out of Character, Splatterpunk
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halena/pseuds/Halena
Summary: Его сердце принадлежит Ньюту. Буквально.





	Sleep, Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: dark!Ньют, ООС, расчлененка (сплаттерпанк).
> 
> Примечание: "Sleep" ("Sleep, sugar") — композиция группы "Poets of The Fall"  
> https://music.yandex.ru/album/2298818/track/2469563

Боли не было.

Отстранённо, словно во сне, Криденс смотрел на собственные раскрытые рёбра. По краю створки, похожей сейчас на распахнутую дверцу, медленно ползли струйки, пока ещё почти алые, но неумолимо темнеющие. Другая, уже очищенная от плоти, напоминала ажурную перегородку, развёрнутую к груди под углом. Между ними пульсировала какая-то масса, но деталей Криденс не мог разглядеть.

— Нравится? Нравится то, что ты видишь?

Он улыбался обычной своей ласковой, доброй улыбкой. В соединённых перед грудью руках подрагивал сгусток, тёмный и плотный; при движениях с одной стороны очень мягко блестел. От сгустка, словно толстые нити от клубка пряжи, тянулись бесконечные багровые полосы, вливались в Криденса, расползались где-то внутри. Он попытался вздохнуть.

Его сердце — удивительно ровно — билось у Ньюта в пальцах.

— Нравится? — шёпотом повторил Ньют.

Тело не слушалось Криденса, но губы шевельнулись, выпуская тихое: “Да”. Прозвучало неискренне, и Ньют огорчился, но не стал ничего говорить; наклонившись, протянул руки и вложил сердце на место. Подчиняясь движениям палочки, оно слегка повернулось, чтобы занять верное положение; рёбра, принимая прежнюю форму, медленно сошлись и закрылись.

Когда следы вскрытия полностью затянулись, Ньют, словно проверяя результаты работы, провёл пальцами по груди, затем отодвинулся, опустился, оседлав бёдра. Улыбка стала теплее.

— А теперь займёмся кожей. Ты почувствуешь, когда будет достаточно.

По рукам побежали параллельные красные полосы; взрезанные лоскуты отогнулись, демонстрируя мышцы. Кровь, вопреки всякой логике, не лилась, а слабо сочилась. Капли изредка падали на постель. Несколько секунд Криденс наблюдал за этим скучающе, а затем пришли ощущения. Боль возникла разом, одновременно во всех точках, затронутых магией. Криденс вскрикнул, чувствуя, как лоскуты отделяются дальше и дальше. Ньют размашистым жестом потянул их к себе, и это стало невыносимым. Криденс сжал пальцы, взмахнул рукой, оттолкнув Ньюта…

…и проснулся. Сердце с грохотом билось о рёбра, по вискам стекал пот. Было прохладно, и зачарованные свечи на столе больше не горели; неприятный горячий запах железа исчез. Горло саднило.

Он рискнул повернуть голову. Ньют мирно спал, раскинувшись на своей кровати, улыбаясь во сне, счастливо, мягко. Рука беспечно свесилась с края.

Криденс со вздохом откинулся на подушку, неприятно влажную, смятую. Его не впервые беспокоили эти видения. Наоборот — чем дальше, тем чаще Ньют в кошмарах вскрывал его, вынимал внутренности для демонстрации, резал его на куски, а затем исправлял всё магией и начинал заново. Но наяву, при свете дня, Криденс не мог уловить и намёка на причину этих фантазий. Ньют был терпеливым и чутким, заботливым; и всегда помогал, если Криденсу требовалась поддержка.

Возможно, разгадка в нём самом. Пора бы уже перестать вздрагивать от каждой тени и подозревать Ньюта невесть в каких прегрешениях. Это всего лишь сны.

Стерев со лба остатки испарины, Криденс сел и неторопливо спустил ноги с кровати. Нужно умыться и попробовать снова заснуть. Пальцы задели нечто влажное, скользкое, и он наклонился, присматриваясь.

На простыне темнела свежая кровь.


End file.
